


As the drums of war fade away

by Megladon_Donuts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this just after they put dream in prison, Loneliness, My First Fanfic, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Non-Canonical Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Starvation, Touch-Starved, Umm first fanfic dont judge?, how do tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megladon_Donuts/pseuds/Megladon_Donuts
Summary: Niki will never be the same. Even in the peaceful commune of snowchester the betrayals still sting. She needs a hug.ORNiki has been through too much. She also needs more angst so here you go
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	As the drums of war fade away

**Author's Note:**

> CW For death and starvation. This is NOT a ED fic I promise.

Her strong beating heart, that used to beat to the rhythm of the revoulution, had been reduced to stone.

_She remembered the day's when she and her friends would frolic in flower fields, when she and Puffy would collect the delicate lilies to sell to the good people of l'manburg. She remembers late nights singing valley songs around the campfire._

Niki is now a broken woman who wanders around in her mind. She doesn't know the name of this new place. It doesn't matter. In a matter of time it will be ashes floating in the wind with broken bodies crushed, lying in a crater. No one noticed when she stopped leaving her house. 

_She remembers watching her best friend go insane, destroying everything and everyone he loved. She watched his two brothers punch each other's tears in their eyes as Wilbur egged them on. She remembers hugging two sixteen years olds, too young to have undergone the horrors they had experienced. She promised everything would be fine as long as they stick together. She was wrong._

Niki slowly retreats into her thoughts, never moving from her new bakery. A week ago someone with a beanie and small wings came to her door. Somehow Niki managed to get up to the door to see him. In his hands was a guitar. "Wilbur wanted you to have this. Tubbo also says snowchester misses you." He looked awkward and sad, as if Niki's 

_Niki remembers a festival full of misery and betrayal. She remembers screaming until her voice was hoarse. She remembers his name now 'Quackity'. He stood on the podium shoulders shaking, eyes glazed over. She couldn't remember him having wings though. Maybe he hid them under the suit that brought so many people pain. She remembers holding Tubbos body, his eyes lifeless._

A few weeks later one of Wilbur's brothers, the older one she thinks, comes by with an offer. He tells her about his plans to establish an organisation called the Syndicate and how he wants her to join him and his father. The ambitious glint in his eyes is familiar to Niki . She tells him she'll think about it. He smiles and suddenly Niki is encased and she doesn't know what to do. "What are you doing?" She asks him, visible confusion on her face. "Hugging you obviously!" He said smiling awkwardly, his face going red. "What's that?" She asks. Techno (That's his name she's sure) stares at her horrified, mouth agape with tears in his eyes. " Goodbye Niki" He mutters heading out the door, his cape sweeping the dusty floorboards. Niki goes back to her chair and back into her head. 

_Niki remembers sleepovers at Erets castle the late nights spent talking, sobbing and laughing and reminiscing on better times. Niki wishes they could do that one last time._

After two months no one has visited her. Occasionally she will hear someone walk up the path only to walk back never opening the door. Niki just wants a...a...a. She cries. Then it comes to her. Niki just wants a hug. Techno gave her a hug once. Niki smiles. 

Fundy and Eret run up the path, sprinting. They had been forbidden from visiting their old friend during the war. Now it was over they sprinted up the steps and Eret is about to knock when they both get the message on their communicators. 

_Nihachu starved to death._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was really bad I speedran this in like an hour. This is also my first fanfic on ao3 so any helpful feedback would be appreciated. Also if I need to fix tags and add trigger warnings and stuff please tell me!


End file.
